With liquid crystal display apparatuses, source signals (shape of potential of data signal lines) round due to generation of parasitic resistance, parasitic capacitors and the like in the data signal lines. Particularly, when driving a large-sized liquid crystal panel, in a case where two temporally adjacent gate pulses are provided successively without having an interval therebetween, a rounded part of a source signal that corresponds to a preceding stage is written into a beginning of a horizontal scanning period. In view of this, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of providing a set interval between one and another of two temporally adjacent gate pulses (see FIG. 35).
A general data signal line drive method is a method which supplies data signals whose polarities are reversed per horizontal scanning period (1H) (1H reversal driving). However with this method, as a size of the liquid crystal panel increases and as speed is increased for high-speed driving, the rounding of the data signal increases in degree. As a result, problems arise such as that a pixel charging rate decreases and that electricity consumption increases. Accordingly, alternative drive methods are starting to be employed, such as (i) a method which supplies, to data signal lines, data signals in which their polarities are reversed per vertical scanning period or per a plurality of vertical scanning periods, while in one horizontal scanning period, supplies a data signal having a polarity to one of two data signal lines and outputting another data signal having another polarity to the other of the two data signal lines, which two data signal lines are arranged adjacent to each other (1V reversal driving or nV reversal driving), or (ii) a method which supplies, to data signal lines, data signals in which their polarities are reversed per plurality of horizontal scanning periods, while in one horizontal scanning period, supplies a data signal having a polarity to one of two data signal lines and outputting another data signal having another polarity to the other of the two data signal lines, which two data signal lines are arranged adjacent to each other (nH reversal driving). In the following description, the 1V reversal driving, the nV reversal driving, and the nH reversal driving are together referred to as long-term (LT) reversal driving.